Breaking from Tarturas
by Greekphilosipher007
Summary: A teenager from thousands of years ago when the gods just started to rule.Was put into the depths of Tarturas.  but now... hes breaking out and hes gonna have lots of fun taking on the Olympians one by one OCC/Thalia


Tartarus

Chapter 1:

In the pit

Darkness, pain, suffering. All the things that I wish I could feel instead of this insufferable torment

of which I am a slave to. The realm I am in is dull, terrible nothing to do in other words BORING all I can hear is the screams of the tortured and then laughter of those in the isles of the blest, the roar of Cerberus. I have not been mentioned in the Greek stories of legend, like Hercules, Perseus, and Odysseus those famous heroes. My name is Ergatis or Jack and I was cast down here for doing a little research it wasn't anything _too_ bad. I was just looking for a way to actually kill an immortal, like the Olympians and titans and I almost found it. I was so very close but instead, I got caught thrown into the pit of Tartarus… but now I'm getting out. No one has ever physically gotten out of Tartarus except for now; ever since I was thrown in here I have been saving my power holding it back as the pressure got stronger and stronger. After many hundreds of years my plan was going to happen I was ecstatic, everyone Tartarus who wasn't in an unbearable amount of pain was telling me it wouldn't work. But today was the day, to unleash the power and blast to the top 3,2,1! A blast not unlike an atomic bomb sent my flying BOOM! 'I'm free'! I thought to myself, in fact I was I saw the fields of asphodel. There was an alarm sounding, but not like any alarm I've ever heard this alarm went ERRR! ERRR! ERRR! Red lights were blazing all a round me. A voice I knew belonged only to Hades roared " CAPTURE HIM DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" His voice made me flinch. Not because he is the almighty Hades you know when a father calls his son by his middle name the boy flinches? This is how I felt because Hades is my father. I saw millions of undead soldiers at his command I quickly yelled _skia-pyli!( _shadow gate) as I ran through I could feel the arrows and strange small metal objects right behind me, then FWOOMP! I was on the surface. I looked around confused; I'm not in Greece anymore. I saw lots of people staring at the boy who appeared out of nowhere, then like nothing they went back to their business. 'Wow', I thought, 'pretty easy being in the mortal world these days huh'? I quickly looked around for the herald and found it, but I could not read it. I was confused so I sought out for an alley. I spotted one across the street and headed over there but almost got hit by giant metal machines that made loud noises I found my self, frightened running across a street I saw a kid older than I wear strange clothing he had blue leggings made out of a material id never seen and his shirt was black with an letterings I couldn't make out. Whatever it meant I entered the alley and automatically sensed a half-god, it attacked, it was a minor godling he attacked with a rather nice looking blade, missed, attacked again my gaze on the blade kept getting harder to pull away from… I got it it's a blade created by Aphrodite, goddess of love the magick forced you to fall in love with it. I did but I have a strong will, I sidestepped, slammed my fist into his gut, and broke his neck as his head bent down. "Wow not that strong these days are those half-gods"? I looked at the clothes, Greek Armour and tunic but those strange leggings that the other boy wore but these were black. I put them on the leggings felt tight but not uncomfortable. When I walked back into the square I found everyone was wearing a tunic of strange design I not having a tunic, must have looked funny because some girls were whispering and pointing in my direction. They waved at me and I waved back, then out of nowhere "Yo Dude get out of the way man!" this kid was riding on a small piece of wood with wheels I used my battle instincts and dodge rolled out of the way but the kid fell off the board anyway. The girls that had waved at me were now laughing at him. He got up and turned to me a mean glare in his eyes. He walked over to me and shoved me and asked, "Why did you get in the way, huh punk?" "I didn't mean to get in the way I assure you now please get out of mine." I tried to step forward but he put his hand on my chest, stopping me. "I don't care If you meant it or not I'm gonna kick your ass!" by now a crowd of people were around us. "There is no donkey here" I replied "but I think I saw Thy mother around the corner." The crowed issued a large "oooohh" noise the boy raised his fists and said, "lets go," I asked "where"? "enough smart-ass" he swung the fight was over in two moves I dodged and swung into his chin, he went out like flame from a candle. Immediately after fore mentioned fight a large blast of godly energy I was lifted from the ground and dragged through the air.

A/N He can speak English easily enough because, well he isn't exactly stupid and most of the words those people were using are derived from Greek and Latin

P.S MAJOR HEART POUNDING LEMONS! NO WARNING! Also R&R please please please! No flame unless you're a total dick and feel it's nessacary


End file.
